Cardelo
Cardelo is the Card Complien. It has four forms, each of which belongs to a different set of elements. Spade Form belongs to the Magic and Martial Elements. Heart Form belongs to the Magic and Life Elements. Club Form belongs to the Magic and Dark Elements. Diamond Form belongs to the Magic and Esper Elements. It burgeons into Facelo and corrupts into Jokard. Appearance All four forms of Cardelo have the same basic bodily structure. They have an elliptical head, with two eyes and a mouth, that hovers slightly above the body. The body is always spherical, and has a marking of the Cardelo's form on the front. On the back, up to ten more of those symbols are seen, with a higher number meaning a greater rank in society. However, only one symbol represents an Ace, which controls lower Cardelos. Cardelos will always have two hands, which hover aside from the body, and resemble large, white gloves. Cardelos do not have legs, but rather, have a tail shaped like their suit. Each one holds a scepter which they use for their job. However, other elements differ between forms. Spade Form Spade Form utilizes the spade symbol, which appears on its forehead, the sides of its head, the front of its body, the back of its body (up to ten times), its tail, and at the tip of its scepter, which acts as a spear. Like Club and Diamond forms, the top of its body has a pink and purple diamond pattern. The mouths of Spade Form Cardelos are larger than on the other forms, as well as having sharper teeth, allowing them to be more intimidating against opponents, which is helpful, as in society, Spade Form Cardelos usually take the role as a knight. Diamond Form Diamond Form utilizes the diamond symbol, which is colored red, and appears on its forehead, the sides of its head, the front of its body, the back of its body, its tail, and the tip of its scepter. Like Spade and Club forms, the top of its spherical body consists of a purple and pink diamond pattern. The tails of Diamond Form Cardelos are typically a bit fancier than other Cardelos, since Diamond Form Cardelos typically rank above the other forms (Though, they are ranked below all four Aces and any Facelos in the kingdom). Club Form Club Form utilizes the club symbol, which unlike other forms, covers most of its face, acting somewhat as a mask, only leaving the mouth untouched. The club symbol also appears as its tail, and on the front and back of its body. However, also unlike the other Cardelos, Club Form Cardelos' scepters do not take the shape of its suit, rather, taking the form of a mace, since Club Form Cardelos play the role of an executioner in their society. Heart Form Heart Form utilizes the heart symbol, which appears on its forehead, the sides of its head, the front and back of its body, its tail, and at the tip of its scepter, which is used as a magic healing rod. Unlike the other forms of Cardelo, at the top of its body, it has a fancy pink and purple flowing collar. The collar is very soft, and is often used to calm injured Cardelos before the Heart Form Cardelo is able to heal them. Information General Cardelos take the role as being one of the most advanced Compliens on Complanet, and they are often argued to be the dominant race of Complanet, alongside Trelefawn. The Cardelos have formed a very complicated society, with different forms of Cardelo playing different roles in society. Namely, the Spade Form Cardelos act as knights, the Club Form Cardelos act as executioners, the Heart Form Cardelos act as healers, and the Diamond Form Cardelos act as leaders, in the absence of any Aces or Facelos. Depending on the skill level of a Cardelo, they will be given a rank, with two being the lowest, and ten being the highest. Each form has one major member called the Ace, which has more experience and skill than the other Cardelos of its form. The Aces mainly control their own form, but can take hold of another form if the Ace of that form is absent. However, Aces and common Cardelo alike are both ruled by Facelos. If a Facelo dies, an Ace will be promoted to a Facelo, while a rank ten Cardelo will be promoted to an Ace. Spade Form Spade Form Cardelos play the role of being the knight in Cardelo society. They are often seen guarding the Cardelo Castle, and therefore prevent any intruders from making it in. Since corrupted Cardelos called Jokards are often sent by "Evil", a group of Spade Form Cardelos is often sent to fend them off. Although Spade Forms are common, they are also the most frequently injured, so often only a few will be sent out at a time, while the rest are healed by Heart Form Cardelos. During wars, Spade Forms take the front lines of battle in Cardelo armies. Diamond Form Diamond Form Cardelos play the role of being leaders in Cardelo society. Although not as powerful as an Ace or a Facelo, Diamond Forms typically keep things in check, making sure that their kingdom stays well. Often, Diamonds take the head of battle, commanding where Spades will go, and planning the best paths to victory. Diamond Form Cardelos often have higher education than other forms, and as such, are often left in control, especially in the absence of an Ace or Facelo. Diamond Forms often take the roles of any job that isn't controlled by other Cardelos, though typically, they simply live life in luxury. Club Form Club Form Cardelos play the role of being executioners in Cardelo society. When a Cardelo acts as a criminal, often, they are sent to Club Form Cardelos to be rid of. Often, if a Cardelo criminal escapes execution, "Evil" will get a hold of them, and transform them into a Jokard, which is detrimental to the other Cardelos. Club Form Cardelos can take place of Spade Form Cardelos if any Spade Form Cardelos are absent. Club Form Cardelos, however, are also one of the rarest forms of Cardelo, since their job is rarely used as much as the other forms. Heart Form Heart Form Cardelos play the role of being healers in Cardelo society. Although life in Cardelo society is typically peaceful, it isn't uncommon for a Cardelo, typically a Spade Form, to be injured. Heart Form Cardelos carry a heart-shaped scepter, which they can use to heal other Cardelos. Heart Form Cardelos are seen with a fluffy collar on the top of their body, which can be used to comfort any Cardelos damaged in battle. In the off chance that a Facelo is injured, typically a singular Heart Form can not heal the Facelo on their own, and need the assistance of other Heart Form Cardelos. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Cardelo here. Origin Some insights on Cardelo's origins. Name Its name is derived from the word "card." Design Cardelo takes inspiration from citizens of medieval European kingdoms, alongside playing cards. The four forms reflect the four suits. Trivia *Cardelo received a massive redesign in 2015, to give it a more inspired appearance. *Spade Form and Club Form Cardelos are always male, while Diamond Form and Heart Form Cardelos are always female. Category:Compliens Category:Magic Element Category:Martial Element Category:Esper Element Category:Dark Element Category:Life Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a Burgeon Category:Compliens in a Corruption Category:Rare Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Omnivorous Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Created in 2011